It All Started with a Leak in the Waterbed
by LaraSGCLena
Summary: There's a bar and it's called 'Fate'....


TITLE : It all started with a leak in the waterbed.

AUTHOR : Lara_SGC aka Lena

E-MAIL ADRESS : lara_

RATING : PG-13

DISCLAIMER : Stargate SG-1 and the characters belong to MGM, Gekko Corp, and Secret Productions. I don't own them, I only own my brain who created this story. I don't get money from it and blah, blah, blah…

SUMMARY : Jack feels down and Sam is there to cheer him up.

DATE : 22.04.2000

It was 06.30 hours in the morning and Sam thought she had had a great idea. Colonel O'Neill hadn't been himself on their previous mission and being persuaded by Daniel and Teal'c to go see him, she now found herself staring at his bedroom window at the first floor.

There were no lights on but ringing the doorbell didn't evoke any reaction from the Colonel. She now stood in his front yard, hand above her eyes because of the heavy rain clattering down on her.

"Colonel O'Neill!" Sam yelled. "Colonel, please open the door, it's raining!"

Now getting a tad irritated, she sighed. "Sir! Come on!"

Jack shot up in his bed, awoken by someone yelling. Recognizing Sam's voice, his heart leaped and as he swung his legs to the floor he felt water splash onto his toes and ankles.

"Crap." His waterbed had sprung a leak. "Crap."

"Sir! I'm almost swimming out here!"

He groaned. "Carter, what the Hell?" While moving towards the window he glanced at his bedside clock: 06.33.

The rain came crashing down now and clattered against his window. He quickly opened it and looked down at his slightly frustrated and soaked second in command. "Hey, Carter!"

Sam felt herself smile. "Hi, Sir. Could you please open the door? Or do I have to come in through your window?" She shivered but kept smiling. The things she'd do for this man.

"Wait up!" He quipped back and quickly closed the window. There was a headshake and a smile. What a woman!

When he reached the front door, he had the feeling he'd forgotten something but pushed it towards the back of his mind, more concerned why Carter would be barging on his door in this weather.

The front door swung open, he looked at Carter. She looked back. He frowned at her mild shocked impression and slowly looked down at himself following her gaze.

"Crap." He was barely wearing something. Just dark blue briefs and well it was morning…and they were tight…. "Excuse me." Turning and running up the stairs, taking two steps at the time, he left a blushing Carter behind.

Sam stared. Gazed as his athletic form moved on the stairs until he disappeared out of sight.

Her drenched clothes all forgotten, she closed her mouth. Oh my god. Janet always teased her how good the Colonel looked in uniform…now she can tell her that he looks even better without one!

Shaking her head to clear the image, she entered the living room and stopped staring at the pools of water her wet cloths made on the beige carpet.

The Colonel entered 5 minutes later, carrying a heap of blankets in one arm. His hand ruffling his hair, he showed black loose fitting sweats and an ocean blue shirt. Did he know she just loved watching him in blue? Any blue. It was…distracting.

"Sorry, Carter. Had a problem with my bed." He quickly continued towards his kitchen and reemerged with a big towel, handing it over to Carter.

Jack watched Carter as she stripped down to her trousers and shirt, shaking like a leaf. Poor thing. He wanted to warm her up but how could he do that without her misunderstanding his actions? "Carter, in the room down the hall, at your left. You'll find some cloths."

Sensing some doubt in her he added. "You're almost turning blue." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Sam thanked him, neatly placed the towel on the back of the couch and sped off towards warm fresh cloths.

When she returned, the Colonel had taken place on the couch and she settled herself next to him.

For a moment they sat in silence, staring into the electric living room fire when Jack started thinking. Did she move closer? Was she that cold and seeking his warmth? He glanced down at her and saw some color had returned in her face but her lips still had a faint blue in them.

"You still cold?" He asked, slightly turning to her.

Despite feeling utterly cold, she gave him a warm smile. "I'm dry now that's the important thing. I'll warm up later."

Jack nodded. There was no arguing with Carter.

She still looked hopefully at him, hoping he would see through her lie and share his warmth. What? She was only a woman. A very cold one at that. She continued watching him now that he was gazing back into the fire. Strange. He didn't even ask her why she was there.

The fire reflected in his eyes and on his handsome face. Her mind returned to what happened half an hour ago. She had seen him almost naked. Yet he wasn't ashamed or making a sarcastic remark out of it.

Maybe he just didn't bother because it was her. Maybe there was hope. Hoping was good. Wishing and needing were something entirely different and dangerous. She knew that. Months had passed since their confession and she just felt how drawn they were towards each other.

It stayed in the room. But for how long? How long before one of them crossed that line? That very fine line. They had bended it the past few weeks. Daniel had noticed. Commented to her about their obvious flirting. The change in the Colonel towards her. In the way he gazed at her during briefings. Daniel had said that it was a look of longing. For her.

She'd been taken aback by Daniel's bluntness, as his honesty. Yes, she had wanted to hear that. She knew of course but hearing it from a third party made it come crashing down. Sam couldn't help the tingling sensation she felt in her body.

"Carter?"

Oops. Samantha Carter you're thinking too much again. "Sorry, you were saying?"

Jack gave her a look mixed with confusion and concern. "Nothin'. You were miles away."

What should she say? Honesty? That she was thinking of him?

"Carter? Hello, Stargate to Carter…." Jack softly tapped her on the nose, instantly making her look at him because of the intimate contact.

"Sorry. I was thinking of you." Sam could tell he was taking in her blunt answer rather slowly and carefully until a smile spread on his handsome face.

"Me Carter? Do I dare to ask why?" Jack raised his eyebrows, loving this sweet but not so innocent banter.

She tried to keep the grin from forming on her lips but she failed miserably. "Something Daniel said about us."

"Ah." Was all he said. "Our geeky archeologist is turning into a lusty Cupid."

Sam laughed at that. She could just see Daniel shooting little arrows at the two of them in a pink tutu.

They both shared a smile. Jack visibly nodded at memories surfacing and he stood up to kneel in front of the electric fire. The controlled flames reflected in his eyes, licked at his face and made his lips shine.

It was all Sam needed to see to go primal on him. She grinned at her own inside joke. Damn she needed those warm thoughts. When he had moved all his warmth went away and she shivered. Oh, what the hell, she thought and crawled towards the Colonel and sat beside him.

"You still cold?"

Sam nodded honestly this time and she was surprised when she felt warm hands softly rubbing over her arms and his body lined up and very close behind her. His body heat melted into hers. Goosebumps traveled all over her body and it had nothing to do with the cold.

Jack wasn't sure if this was crossing the line for her but he felt that she didn't back away. He was surprised when she fully relaxed. He had already crossed a line and he wouldn't be Jack O'Neill if he didn't want to cross yet another one. There was no intention of trying to push her buttons or test her. Not at all. He just wanted to be with her.

He let his hands travel to her shoulders and softly massaged her neck muscles. She tensed but quickly relaxed. When was the last time she really relaxed? Let herself relax. Never. She and her doohickeys. He bit his lower lip trying to quell his feelings. The warmth he felt inside him was nothing erotic. It was wanting and needing. He needed her. He wanted to be with her, spend his life with her. In his mind it was all so simple but why couldn't they just talk about it. He had crossed a few lines; good ones but now he had hit a wall.

Or maybe not? A soft sigh escaped Carter's lips, her breathing had eased, her eyes closed.

Jack smiled. One step towards heaven. "Feel warmer?" He asked removing his hands and leaning sideways to look at her face.

She smiled at him, the smile that was only meant for him. "Yeah. Thanks."

He shifted so he was now half facing her.

"Sir, what happened with you this morning?"

"Oh, that. My waterbed sprung a leak."

Sam's eyes widened. "You have a waterbed? Cool."

"It isn't that cool, Carter, if you have to wake up every morning and step in puddles of water. And Carter? Drop the Sir."

She half snorted but smiled.

Jack pretended to give her a stern stare and then looked like he remembered something. "Talking about water, why did you come here?"

Sam sat up straight. "There is this planet that Daniel wanted to visit and General Hammond approved for it to be done later this evening. But he couldn't reach you, so I just drove here to come and ask if you wanted to join us."

Jack nodded. "We're the first team going through?"

"Yeah. The MALP images were clean. I know it's just exploration but you know Daniel. Maybe it isn't that bad going to a sunny planet." She nodded towards the window, still rain clattering against them.

Jack gave it some thought. He absolutely hated no action missions. But with one look at Carter. There is this wanting. "Sure, Carter. What could happen huh?"

~*~

The team stood on the ramp of the Stargate room as their watches read 20u00.

"Campers? To Oz!" Jack walked slowly towards the Gate waiting to have his team mates to join him there.

"Don't you ever stop and wander that wild animals could be there waiting for us to be their next meal?"

Jack's eyes widened and he slowly turned towards Daniel. "Nah don't worry Danny, I'll hold your hand." Sarcasm oozed out of that one and Daniel's response was to stick out his tongue in an even childish effort of their banter.

That moment General Hammond choose to enter the Gateroom and couldn't help but roll his eyes as he saw the doctor sticking out his tongue to his Colonel. It's SG-1. He learned to live with it.

Jack's eyes widened even more at Daniel's reaction. "Oh, for cryin' out loud!" With that Jack walked through the Stargate, the event horizon rippling.

Sam grinned. "I knew he'd say that! Let's go or the Colonel will be eaten before we arrive and I don't wanna be dessert!"

Daniel gave her a I'm-not-stupid-glare. "Haha aren't 'we' funny today?"

Sam grinned even more. "Yeah Danny. See ya at Oz!" With those words she stepped through the Gate joining the Colonel.

Teal'c whom had be silent all this time looked at Daniel. "Have you also noticed that Major Carter speaks as O'Neill?"

"Yeah, you noticed that too huh?"

Daniel and Teal'c stepped through leaving a very confused General behind.

*****On the planet*****

The planet had been a remarkable copy of Earth. With all those very advanced or less advanced planets there had to be one that was as advanced as their Earth and with very similar societies.

This one had factories, shops, bars…it reminded them of Earth's early 1940's minus any wars brewing and a lot more sun. Two actually. Daniel had done all the researching he wanted to do and the others had soaked up enough sun for the next coming month. Jack and Sam showed a very nice shade of tan. Evening had arrived and the suns were setting.

Jack stopped just before the entrance of one of the little towns. "We have more than four hours before we have to Gate back to the SGC so…." He indicated towards the town.

The team continued into the town and after five minutes Sam noticed the Colonel wasn't speaking at all. Nor making any sarcastic of funny remarks. From time to time he'd glance at her but now he just kept walking with a dark expression on his face.

She was worried. Maybe she'd find time to talk with him alone and her prayers were heard when a group of elders whom they'd met earlier invited them for a festive dinner.

Daniel and Teal'c agreed to join them but Sam as Jack declined the invitation. Jack didn't question her negative response.

During all this festive thoughts, Jack had gone off leaving his team behind. Sam decided it was time to have a heart to heart with him but where the hell was he? During her search for the Colonel she'd stopped at a local clothes store and bought…well was gifted…a beautiful knee length red dress to ware. And some black stilettos. As much as she thought her combat dress was comfortable, this made her feel like a woman.

It's been awhile since she'd dressed like this. It was for one man only. Honesty had come a long way with them. There were no secrets between her and the Colonel. She continued walking through the village, nodding at people she'd met before and stopped at a bar that read 'fate'.

On a hunch she entered but missed the single step and stumbled clumsily inside. She managed to keep herself on her two feet and glared at the step in annoyance. Well, she just made one hell of an entrance. It was then she noticed the Colonel.

"Hi, Sir."

Jack's head jerked up in surprised.

"Sorry didn't want to startle you." Sam gave him her best mega watt smile.

He smiled back, looking her up and down. Deliberately or not Sam didn't mind. She could see in his eyes that he liked what he saw and she bit her lower lip. She needn't to lie, this reaction was what she wanted. "Can I join you or do I have to ignore you?"

Jack snorted. "Sorry, please do join." After a small pause he spoke again. "Would you have joined me if I'd asked?"

Sam couldn't help but stare at him. "Of course. You know that."

The only thing he did was nod and look down at his drink. Maybe this was a bad idea but she wasn't one to give up that easily. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Carter."

"Why are you so sad?"

Jack smiled but it was only half hearted. She knew him too well. He was like an open book to her and he was truly sorry to keep such things from her. They shared everything. He continued staring at his glass, finding it strangely difficult looking her in the eyes.

"I just can't stop thinking about Charlie."

He felt her warm hand cover his and he squeezed back. He slowly closed his eyes, drawing in this small comfort.

"Time heals what reason cannot."

He smiled at her for that and glanced down at their hands. "How'd ya find me?" Jack leaned back slipping his hand from underneath hers, breaking the contact he desperately needed but couldn't risk asking. Daniel and Teal'c were still hovering around somewhere. It wouldn't be professional.

"Call it a hunch and well the bar is called 'fate'."

He smiled at the obvious remark.

Sam clinically examined Jack's half empty glass of garnet red juice and helped herself to sip from his glass. "Umm, this is good!"

Jack laughed for the first time they'd arrived and nodded. "It's some kind of native wine made from alcoholic berries. Strong alcoholic berries I might add. Want some?"

Sam didn't miss the twinkle in his eyes and she smiled. "Trying to get your second in command drunk?"

Jack played along. "Hey, who grabbed the glass?" Jack started thinking. What would happen if Sam got drunk? Oh wait that did happen on P3…well on some planet where she almost took off her… He grinned wolfishly at the memory.

Sam raised her eyebrows, knowing the thoughts behind that leer.

The man at the bar brought them two glasses each as a gift and Jack chuckled, shaking his head.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothin'."

"Come on, stop teasing!"

He laughed at her adorable wheedling tone. "Just the way the man was looking at you."

"What way? Do I have something on my face?"

Jack sighed. How could she not know how beautiful she was? "No, he was just looking at you, the way half of the base looks at you." The way I look at you, he thought.

"Oh." Sam felt herself blushing as she felt Jack's gaze upon her. "You're staring."

"Carter, you are a beautiful woman." There he had said it.

Sam blushed even more at this fair answer. She smiled at him and felt the slight drunk clouds in her brain. Wow how strong were those berries? Why couldn't she look away from those chocolate brown eyes? Not that she wanted to. She decided that she didn't care whether he thought she was staring. He looked very handsome. His luscious lips, those warm brown eyes. Oh, help.

"Now, you're staring." Jack said with a very big smile on his face.

Sam smiled and broke their eye contact, playing with her now empty glasses.

Finally Jack broke the silence. "It's getting late, maybe we should get going." He said and got up from his chair. Sam stood too quickly and felt her head swing alarmingly. She never should have taken alcohol on an empty stomach.

Jack offered a hand which she took automatically and together they walked towards the exit with Jack's reassuring hand resting lightly at her waist.

She paused, pressing the back of her hand against her flushed, tingling cheeks. "That wine went to my head."

Jack laughed adorably at her. The things they've been through together made it easier to deal with this. Made it more comfortable too. He was her commanding officer but also her best friend. And friends shared a lot of these situations. He laughed again when she stopped and started laughing at herself.

"Damn. One more of those and I'd been under the table."

They both laughed. "Yeah same here." Jack said raising a hand, trying to look serious at her but both burst out in laughter again. Damn the wine. If only Daniel and Teal'c would see them together like this. It'd be weird for them. He and Sam shared a lot more evenings together then their friends knew.

They both knew what they wanted from the other. It didn't stay in the room and when it would happen, Jack would let it happen. She knew that. There was no pressure, no stressing into something. Just whatever happens happens. You can't control love or fate.

He grinned when he looked at the sign above the bar. "Come on Carter before we start doing things we're not meant to be doing." He grinned wickedly and started to lead them to the entrance.

"Na ah. When we do that, I think we both want to have the reality and full possession of our faculties."

Jack thought he misunderstood but had she said 'when'? Had she let me notice her slip? "I'll have you know I would welcome your firm grasp on my reality." He said smiling, letting the meaning of the word reality linger between them. Sometimes guys had a one-track mind, who could blame him?

"I'll just bet you would." She added with a grin.

She captured his arm and giggled when he stumbled on the single step she'd tripped on earlier. A few giggles later, Jack and Sam were finally outside.

After some walking, some small talk and feeling a bit clearer in the head, they both came upon a small park. Sam thought it was beautiful. She sat on a bench in front of them and patted the seat beside her, inviting Jack.

He moved to sit next to her and Sam shivered. Goosebumps forming on her bare arms. "It's getting cold now that the suns are gone."

Jack shifted, hesitated briefly but then put his arm around her, enveloping her in his warmth. She snuggled closer, her head resting on his shoulder. Any other time this might have been uncomfortable but they had done so a lot lately. During battle and after battle. It was something that came naturally with them. Maybe not for Carter but when he took the first step, she'd follow. As if she needed an ok from her commanding officer.

Sam sighed with pleasure. Jack's arm around her, his soft breathing in her hair. "This is nice."

"Uh huh." Agreed Jack.

"Do you know Ereon and Aya? I heard some villagers talk about them." Sam waited for his answer, listening to his slow heartbeat.

"As much as this might surprise you, I do. Ereon and Aya, the story of an undying love."

Sam snorted. "Oh, do tell."

"Well apparently Ereon was a great warrior, who wasn't afraid telling the truth to his superiors. One day a woman was hanged because she didn't pay her rent. She couldn't because she had no money, her husband worked himself to death, but still they didn't have any money, the only few cents she had, she spent to feed her daughter."

Jack paused, shook his head but continued.

"Ereon started a mutiny against the leaders of his world. The leaders grow to fear him. So they send out their best warrior to capture this man; Aya. She pursued Ereon for a very long time, over great distances. She fought him and she won and captured Ereon. Just then a great storm came up, and afterwards all the food was gone. They decided too stick together to find food. As they came to spend time together, Aya realized that Ereon wasn't evil, but wise and careful. She started to fall in love with him."

"Not according to plan." Sam interrupted him, really getting into the story.

Jack nodded. "Not really no. After some time they returned to the homeworld and Aya tried to convince her leaders to let Ereon free. But her leaders wouldn't listen and they started fear her as well. They were turned into animals by an evil spell. Ereon a big wild dog and Aya a large golden bird."

"Natural enemies."

"Yep. One day the dog was hunting and came across the bird trapped under a rock. He couldn't bring himself to kill the helpless bird, and instead dug her out so he could free her, they returned to their original forms of Ereon and Aya, for their love there was no spell that could be cast. One day, when they were both very old and their hair had turned gray, Aya died and her spirit flew to join the sky spirits. Ereon could not bear the thought of living without her and willed himself to join her. And the sky spirits made them the twin suns of this planet, so they would never be parted, always journeying across the heavens together."

"Ahhhh" Sam purred. "I'm seeing a whole different side of you." She raised her head to gaze into his eyes.

Jack didn't smile. He gazed back at her, so many emotions passing between them. "You can't help yourself from falling in love. Sam I…." It was a mere whisper and it chilled her to the bone.

She knew exactly what he wanted to say. Something she wanted to hear for years. "What?" She whispered back.

They continued gazing into each other's eyes, the world around them long forgotten.

When Jack continued it was a mere pained whisper. "I would give up everything if you would let me."

Her heart skipped a beat and she couldn't help the single tear from rolling over her cheek as she realized what he just had said.

Jack gently stroked the tear away with his index finger, and then lovingly caressed her cheekbone with his hand. She caught his hand in hers and tenderly kissed it. Such wonderful hands that saved her oh so many times. Those hands were strong yet so gentle. Just like this man, strong yet so gentle. She gazed into his eyes, they had such a depth waiting to be explored, a journey yet to be crossed. And she embarked on that journey with a single step…she kissed him.

Jack's body seemed to freeze in place, and Sam panicked she'd made a mistake, but then he relaxed and returned the kiss, their bodies melting together as time stood still.

She closed her eyes and her senses seemed to enhance. Later, she would recall every detail of that moment, burned in her memory. Like the sound of the night, the sweet taste of Jack's perfect lips, the musky scent of his body, the mingled rhythm of their heartbeats. It was overwhelming, those feelings… love, wonder, fear, faith and some she could not put a name to.

It was the first kiss of lovers. They were Ereon and Aya, reunited once more.

They broke apart briefly to gasp for air, only to renew their new-found connection. Sam quickly disengaged herself, still remaining in the protective circle of his arms. She could hear his heart pounding wildly in her ears, what had she done!

"Oh, God, I should never have done that." She caught her breath shakily.

"Why?" Jack looked confused at her.

"Because you are my commanding officer, regulations, the SGC, the team-"

Jack interrupted her ranting tilting her head with his index finger, so she would look at him. "I love you, Sam, I thought you knew that. I kept hoping that one day you would be able to love someone like me. Was I wrong to think that's possible?" She could hear anger in his voice but his eyes were still filled with love.

"No. God, no." She gave him a weak smile and tried to find the courage she needed in his eyes but all she could see was everything she wanted to see coming from him. "I do love you." Her voice was low and hoarse with emotion. "You're right. You being my co doesn't change that."

Jack now smiled. Relieve washed over his face. "Did you know that Hammond and Daniel have a bet going on as to 'when' we'll get together?"

Sam chuckled. "Really? When?"

He chuckled back. "Yeah, the blind leading the blind. Some couple we are huh?"

Snuggling into his embrace, Sam snickered.

Jack kissed her on the top of her head. "As much as I enjoy this, we need to get going. No need to worry Daniel and Teal'c."

Sam sighed but it was a happy sigh. She stood and outstretched her hand to help Jack up his feet.

"Let's go Camper."

They left the park behind with Jack's arm around her waist until Sam broke their peaceful silence. "Jack, did you color your hair?"

Jack laughed. "Maybe."

There was a silence as they walked to the village.

"I like your gray. Now it makes you look like a KEN doll."

"Who?"

"You know KEN as in Barbie's genderless lover."

Jack stopped them both. "Wait, you're comparing me to a genderless doll?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "I didn't say that, but oh, for crying out loud, Jack!"

Smugness was the only way to describe his grin. "You know, Sam you've been with me way too long for your own good."

They continued walking. "So you're Barbie?"

Sam laughed. "Jaaaaack!"

Hand in hand they continued their journey as Ereon and Aya.

END


End file.
